


Proposal

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: February is technically over but since i couldn't finish all i wanted to write on time, i'm gonna keep going. Enjoy this quick cuteness.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Kudos: 2





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> February is technically over but since i couldn't finish all i wanted to write on time, i'm gonna keep going. Enjoy this quick cuteness.

She had been planing it for months, she'd even been close to proposing a few times, but something always seemed to ruin the moment.

This time was the one. They were at the guild, celebrating New Year's Eve, she had made a plan with Sting to help her with the grand gesture and the velvet box with the ring was safely waiting on the inner pocket of her coat.

The clock in her wrist counted less than a minute for midnight, so she took Yukino to the balcony, away from the ruckus.

"But we're going to miss the countdown," she protested, but the playful smile on her lips told Minerva otherwise. She took her hand to plant kisses over her knuckles, then kept playing with her fingers as she leaned in to give her a quick, chaste kiss.

She took a moment to admire Yukino under the starlight, the shine in her warm eyes and the glow on her skin. 

"I love you," she whispered, absolutely enamored. The anxiety she had been feeling all day dissipated, this time she knew everything would go perfectly.

"I love you too," Yukino cradled her face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together.

Cheers came from inside the building as the clock struck midnight, and as their lips brushed in a phantom kiss and fireworks exploded, Minerva told her to look up.

Confused, she turned to watch the colorful sky and gasped. Written in magical white light, that made it seem like the dawn was near, were the words 'will you marry me?'

Yukino let go of her to cover her mouth. Tears had gathered in her eyes when she finally turned back to Minerva, who was ready on her knees, holding a ring with a silver band and a white, oval-shaped azeztulite flanked by two little amethysts.

The seconds of silence were tortuous, but finally Yukino spoke. Thought it wasn't the words she'd been expecting.

"Darling, look up," she frowned, but did so. An incredulous laugh left her throat and her own eyes started tearing up when she saw written in the stars, no doubt with the help of her spirits, the words 'will you marry me?'

Yukino knelt with her, incapable to stop giggling, as she pulled out a gold ring encrusted with an oval-shaped jade with three smaller white zircons on each side.

"We really are a case," Minerva said, before taking her in her arms and kissing her endlessly. Waiting for that moment had definitely been worth it.

They stayed in that balcony for what felt like eternity, until their friends walked in to see how everything had gone.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Aguria," Sting teased. "We're about to pull out the Monopoly, should I make you a joint account?"


End file.
